


Five years in agony and fear, what did really happen?

by SarahCh



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Hale Pack, Hale family - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Protective Pack, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahCh/pseuds/SarahCh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Hale pack was in shock of what Peter said, their little Stiles was gone. Stiles was loved by the hole Hale pack, every single one of them had bonded with him. They were fiercely protective of him and now he's gone. They new that searching the woods now was not going to give any results because if he was here Peter would have already found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five years in agony and fear, what did really happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write fanfiction. English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes that I made. Like I said this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I'm not sure if I will continue this story. If you do want me to continue the story make sure to comment, if there are enough people wanting me to continue the story who knows maybe I will be tempted to do just that.  
> First of all enjoy and thank you.

Present

"Peteeeeeer do you really have to go?" asked a 12 year old Stiles, "Yes, I do and you are coming with. I am going to drive you over to Derek" answered Peter.  
Stiles really didn't want to go anywhere, he just wanted to stay at home with his soulmate, so he put on his best puppy eyes and asked " but I can just stay here and wait for you. I am really tired!" Peter finding it irresistible to deny the puppy eyes started nuzzling his soulmate, " If you're so tired you can just sleep in the car until we arrive at Derek' even if it's just a 5-minute car ride, and you would be safer at Derek' then alone at home." he said. 

Stiles always curious wanted to know what his soulmate actually did for work for the pack, so he asked peter " What do you actually do for the pack?" and as always peter didn't answer the question " nothing you have to worry about, now get you stuff so we can go".

They were driving trough the woods, on their way to Derek' when something/someone slammed against the drivers side. Peter' first reflex was to put his arm against Stiles' chest because they didn't bother with seat belts. Stiles was screaming like his life depended on it, it was something Peter never wanted to hear from his mate again. After that the car tumbled a few times before skidding to a halt.

"P-Peter? What was that?" asked a scared Stiles. Peter looked at him trough Alpha red eyes and when he spoke to him it was trough a mouth full of fangs " Stay here! Don't move until I come back!" The only thing Stiles could do was nod and stay still, that's how scared he was and how surprised he was of Peter, he never spoke to him in that Alpha command voice or with the Alpha red eyes and it had an effect on him.

Peter jumped out of the car and searched for the threat, he was looking trough the woods when two red eyes stared back at him. Then the fight started. Stiles could only look helplessly trough the window, watching his soulmate fight another wolf, he was so surprised of the anger and viciousness Peter used, he had never seen that. In that moment he realized what Peter did for the Pack, he was the one who eliminated threats to the pack. 

When Peter saw the red eyes that were staring straight back at him his anger only doubled. How dare someone put his Soulmate in danger and whit that thought he stomped to the other Alpha. They started circling eachother waiting for the first one to attack. When the other Alpha got distracted by a sound coming from the woods, Peter jumped to his chance and attacked the Alpha. The other Alpha reacted right on time and reared back from Peter, his claws going right trough the other Alpha's chest instead of the throat he aimed for. Then he grabbed the Alpha's shoulders and threw him trough a couple of tree's. He stood above the Alpha and raised his clawed hand when a shrill scream was let loose.

Stiles was so focused on the fight and what was happenings that he did not realize the other Alpha approaching him until it was to late. One moment he was sitting in the car and the next moment he stood in the woods with a clawed a hand around his throat. That's when he let out a scream but it was to late.

Peter recognizing his soulmates distress and scream turned around. That's when he saw the Alpha behind Stiles with a hand around his throat before he even could react they disappeared. He immediately followed them but soon he realized that both their sents disappeared. The two Alpha's were gone. Stiles was gone. That's when the fear, agony, anger, distress ripped trough him. He fell to his knees and let out one of the most painful and powerful roars. In 5 minutes the hole Hale pack stood there in the clearing.

Everyone was looking around trying to find out what happened to get one of the most hard men in the world on their knees and almost feral. Talia, the Alpha was the one who finally asked the question " Peter? What's going on? What happened?"  
Peter looked at them trough hard red eyes " They took Stiles" and his voice was void of any emotion. 

The hole Hale pack was in shock of what Peter said, their little Stiles was gone. Stiles was loved by the hole Hale pack, every single one of them had bonded with him. They were fiercely protective of him and now he's gone. They new that searching the woods now was not going to give any results because if he was here Peter would have already found him.

Every single person of the Hale pack stood in the woods different emotions flowing trough them anger, fear, sadness. All had their fangs out the moment Peter let the word out of Stiles' disappearance. They all stood in the clearing feeling defeated but at the same time they were al determined. They were gonne find Stiles get him back and kill the one's responsible for his disappearance. One in particular was more determined and angry he was going to get his mate back and every one who stood in his way was going down because he is not going to have the last memory of his mate be the terrified expression he had on his face right before he disappeared.


End file.
